One issue with communicating data over the 1 GHz and lower bands is that in some jurisdictions, the available channels do not have the same maximum allowable transmit power requirement. This makes it difficult to efficiently utilize these channels. Some cellular networks would like to offload some of their data communications to other networks such as Wi-Fi networks, and the 1 GHz and lower bands may have the available capacity and spectrum to handle this offloading.
Thus, there are general needs for wireless communication devices and methods that can efficiently utilize channels that do not have the same maximum allowable transmit power requirement. There are also general needs for wireless communication devices and methods that can efficiently utilize channels that do not have the same maximum allowable transmit power requirement in the 1 GHz and lower bands. There are also general needs for wireless communication devices and methods for offloading data communications from cellular networks to wireless networks, including wireless networks having channels that do not have the same maximum allowable transmit power requirement.